Memories and Dreams
by Shazbo
Summary: Molly and Charles only have their memories and dreams when something terrible happens. They have to use these memories to get through the time apart and hope that life will allow them to be together again.
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 1**

**This is a story when something dreadful happens and Charles and Molly only have their memories and dreams to get them through. Hope you like and not sure yet how long it will be but if people enjoy definitely have a lot of ideas.**

Charles had boarded the train to London as he needed to head into the MOD as he had some intensive work over the next few days. There had been new information about the threat from ISIS and he had to go and review the information with his team and report back to COBRA yesterday. Everything COBRA needed was yesterday as information in the world changed in rapid time but he enjoyed this side of the desk part of the job.

Christmas festivities were over and he had enjoyed spending the most wonderful Christmas with his wife, three children and family. He was definitely a happily married man and that is something he never thought would be on the agenda after the breakdown of his marriage to Rebecca. Thinking of his family made him realise how tired he was with lack of sleep that only came with being new parents. Could he claim doubly tired as there were two of them and they were like a tag team? When one was ready to drop off it was then time for the other to wake up.

The train went straight into London Paddington and he knew he could definitely do with an hour plus power nap. Charles noted the train was relatively quiet for a Tuesday mid morning but the steady motion of the train as it sped to London was too much to resist and he closed his eyes and leant his face against the window.

The screech of brakes and the feeling of waking and crashing of metal woke him suddenly. The carriage he was on was leaving the track following the route of the others and he was thrown one way and the other as the carriage crashed onto its right side. He felt a jolt in his sternum as he was thrown forward and then another in his back as he made contact with the edge of the table. He heard a few screams and once he was able to assess whether he could move and had not broken anything he managed to start to clamber over the seats.

He heard shouts of come this way and he made for the voices. He saw a young lady with blood stained long hair cradling her baby.

"I will take the baby if you can move forward." He smiled at the lady reassuringly. "My name is Charles. What's yours and this little fella?" He asked indicating about the whimpering little baby in her arms.

"Rachel and he is Jack." The blonde clutched the left side of her temple as Charles could see blood pouring from a nasty gash.

He quickly undid his tie. "Give me Jack and wrap this around your head until we can get out of here and get some first aid." Rachel passed the squirming bundle to Charles and he reached to hold the blanket wrapped little boy. They moved forward slowly as they had to climb over the seats which made their movements slow and some of the chairs had dislodged which made it even more precarious.

Charles could see about five other people ahead of them making for their way towards the nearest exit. Someone ahead had managed to open a door and he could see people starting to climb out.

"Nearly there Rachel," He called as they made their way slowly ahead. Jack was very light and he was staring at Charles with big blue inquisitive eyes. Charles estimated him to be about four weeks and compared to the twins he was very light.

"Is Jack ok?"

"Yep he is doing great." Charles smiled at Rachel's concerned look. "He is an alert little guy."

They had reached the door and a big blond guy called Patrick was reaching out a hand to help Rachel out and then he took little Jack from Charles. Charles clambered through the door next and there was nobody behind. He could see the front three carriages had derailed and where perched on their right side at varying angles and the walking wounded were making their way up the embankment. He started to follow but then felt someone grab him from behind and then he remembered nothing.

….

Baby giggles would make anyone smile. Molly laughed as Katie made squeals of delight as she blew raspberries on her tummy. Lily was lying on the rug next to her sister, kicking her legs and joining in the chorus as her mummy reached across to her. The girls were at a lovely age. They were four months and laughed with enthusiasm, listened intently when Molly and Charles had their chat with their girls. Katie added her own voice during these conversation but Lily was more content to look intently at her parents. Almost as if she understood every word.

"Molly! Molly! Where are you?" A concerned Margaret James could be heard from the hallway and it was very high pitched and anxious.

Molly jumped to her feet and called back to Margaret."We are in the living room."

Margaret entered moments later with the look of a person being the bearer of not good news. The normally elegant, youthful lady looked haggard and seemed to have aged instantly.

Molly did not even need for Margaret to tell her to sit down as the look Margaret conveyed made Molly go weak at the knees and slowly sit on the sofa.

"W w w w..What is it?" Molly's voice was barely audible, knowing that she had to ask but knew from the look on Margaret's face that she did not want to know. It was not the look of anything good.

"There has been a train crash." Margaret started slowly. Finding it difficult to locate the words. She slowly sat on the sofa next to Molly. Molly felt her hand lifted and Margaret's hand was cold as it stroked hers. "It was the 10:30 Bath to London Paddington train…. Charles' train." After just getting the last word out, her voice broke and the tears streamed down her face. "I called Richard and he is on his way to the scene."

"Nooooooooooo. Nooooooooooo. Not Bossman. Life would not do that to us …not now." Her whole answer was a high pitched shrill scream of words that scared the babies and they both started to cry at the distress in their mother's voice. Molly turned to the girls and slid down onto the floor. Picking first Katie and then Lily into her arms as she stretched her legs out. "Ssssssssh girls …..It's ok. Mummy did not mean to scare you." She rocked them back and forward until they settled and then took a glance at an ashen Margaret. "Not Charles. He has too much to live for."

Margaret tried to smile at Molly but could not feel it. She put her arms out to take Lily and settled back onto the sofa rocking her back and forth. Time went by without any meaning. It was difficult to tell whether it had been minutes or hours. The TV news channel had a live word stream running at the bottom of the screen. **"Breaking news. 10:30 Bath to London Paddington train crash. On site reports saying that there are survivors."**

The news channel was waiting for a live new feed at the scene and Molly and Margaret were just watching the news feed with the now sleeping girls held in their arms. They seemed frozen in position and apart from blinking and breathing there was no other movement.

"Four tours of Afghanistan and getting through the gunshots. He is tough. He is always my rock. I won't believe he is not coming home." Molly gently ranted over and over again.

…

Richard spoke again to Chief Superintendent Miles, a tall distinguished peppered haired policeman leading the train crash inquiry. There had been no Charles James in the walking wounded and from the six bodies they had pulled from the wreckage no positive ID.

Charles was not to be found on the train and the sniffer dogs had been scouring the train and surrounding area to make sure that no bodies were trapped or had been thrown from the train as it crashed. Richard ran his hand through his greying curls and sighed. Margaret had seen Charles on the train as he had forgotten his jacket and Margaret had rushed to make sure that he had it. He was in the third carriage and that looked like it had the least damage of the three derailed carriages.

"My wife saw him on the train as it left and it had not stopped before it crashed so he has to be in the hospital or still on the train." Richard spoke with an authoritarian tone that got the point across that they still needed to account for one more.

Richard walked around the hospital waiting area with the Chief Superintendent Miles and shook his head as they walked around the various walking wounded from the train. Where was Charles? Richard could not bear the thought that his son was still lying on the train trapped or had been somehow crushed as it rolled.

"Excuse me officer." A pleasant woman's voice broke Richard's thoughts. "There was a man called Charles on the train. He helped me carry my baby...Jack. He gave me his blue Harvey Nick's tie to stop my head bleeding. Look I have it here. I have not seen him since we got out of the train." She was a pretty blonde with a bandage around her head and holding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"My name is Richard James." He spoke directly to the lady before CS Miles could get his words out. "What did Charles look like?" Tall, brown curly hair and brown eyes. Well spoken. Wearing a dark grey suit and the blue blood stained tie.

Rachel had described Charles in fine detail and there was no doubt she had met him. CS Miles looked at Richard and then called the police officer's on the scene. He described Charles encounter with Rachel and said that they need to comb the whole area again as there was still an unaccounted person from the crash.

…

The telephone ringing was a shrill alert to the trance Molly and Margaret were in. They looked at each other and Margaret handed Lily to Molly and went to answer the phone.

"Richard." Margaret's voice was anxious and she listened intently to the caller. "I don't understand." The caller continued to relay information to Margaret and she ended the call minutes later.

Margaret slowly walked back to the sofa and her face did not give anything away as there was still the distraught look but a look also of confusion.

"Margaret is he alive?" Molly's anxious voice broke the silence.

"They have not been able to find him." Margaret sat down and looked at Molly. "A woman called Rachel was able to identify meeting Charles as he helped her with her baby boy and gave her h is blue tie to help her head wound. But he has not been found. The police are not sure if he had a head injury and has wandered off confused. If not they don't have any explanation to where Charles is?"

"Margaret that does not make sense!" Molly looked bewildered and could not make sense to what Margaret was telling her. "Where is Charles? He has to be there especially if Rachel saw him and he helped her. How can he be missing" I don't understand!"

The doctor had to come later and sedate Molly while Margaret and Richard fed the girls with a mixture of formula and expressed milk. The police were not sure what had happened to Charles but Richard had already had his suspicions and had already called the necessary people.

**I hope this did not cause too much angst and I hope that people will R&R. It was great to hear all the lovely writers that are all a part of mumsnet. More to follow **


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 2**

**Oh my word! Thanks you so much for all the reviews for chapter 1 and I will try and update as quickly as real life allows. After such lovely words I wanted to get this written as quickly as possible but also want to make sure I do Charles and Molly justice. All rights reserved by the BBC but thanks TG for wonderful characters who have been brought so wonderfully to life with fabulous acting. Enjoy and please R&R if you get the chance.**

Cool hands swept her hair back from her head. They felt wrong as they were soft and petite. They were not the hands that she was used to. Shaking her head back and forth she tried to dislodge them and acknowledge they were not the right ones. She tried to open her mouth and say no but no words came out. What was happening as she could not make her wishes known?

A warmth was covering her body and as she was compelled to move further away from the cool hands the warmth felt comforting. He was there reaching out his big strong hand and smiling that gorgeous come over here smile. "I am coming." She thought and reached to take his hand and was instantly transported back to a previous time.

A time when he stood tall and authoritative. Ever the tall, handsome, harsh officer at that time. Molly had been awed when she had seen him on the tarmac at Brize but as usual she had opened her mouth and as Corporal Geddes was always telling her … it got her into trouble. Captain Stern Face was threatening to lob her out of the plane." Great start Dawes," she thought but the Captain was a knob, if he did not realise that it was nerves. Surely he would have had word that she was a novice on her first tour.

"Shit." It did not get any better when she saw Smurf her behind the Indian mistake from Pirbirght. Could this day have got any better! The Boss glared at her as they boarded the Hercules and she made sure there was enough distance between them and that she had her seat belt secure.

He was a Rupert but the rest of the guys looked at him with what could only be described as hero worship. Molly reserved judgement and would give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Opinions changed very quickly after that but at times he could be a Rupert and he left her confused. He would stare at her intently sometimes but then would give a sarcastic comment and that always had the power to wound but not that she would show him. East end girls were tough as he would find out.

…..

His head pounded from some sort of blow. He could feel his warm breath against the back of his hand as he tried to find comfort on the hard surface. He did not know where he was. He felt the warmth pulling him down and her small hand reaching for him.

Molly Dawes! He would know her anywhere and he reached to clasp her hand. They were on the tarmac at Brize waiting for the necessary pre deployment photograph standing in front of the Hercules. The new medic, who was a woman, put her foot right in it and though she did back down when he pulled his rank and experience of this being his fourth tour. The Under Fives had been a great team in the making with their medic, Mick. He was a lance corporal with a previous tour under his belt and the guys had trusted that he knew his job and the pre tour training had gone well. Until Mick fell off the cargo net during the final obstacle course and broke his ankle. He needed the injury plating as it was a displaced fracture and it would take months of rehabilitation before he would be able to deploy.

The replacement was a raw, goby medic without any time in the field. Major Beck had tried to placate Charles James by saying that if anyone was able to whip a young medic into shape then it would be him. His experience with three previous tours under his belt was the best and he always put one hundred percent into everything he did.

Charles had stolen a glance or two at her during the flight to Theatre. Initially she had not met his gaze but latterly she was giving back a strong return gaze. Charles noted that she had the most intense green eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. He turned his head away with a sneer but due to his lack of professionalism thinking about a member of his team as not just one of the guys but noticing her as woman. That was dangerous territory.

…..

Molly stretched as she felt the familiar ache in her breast that she needed to express some milk or feed the girls. She stirred and then turning to see the alarm clock showing it was five thirty in the morning and she could not remember having felt this uncomfortable with milk. But then again she could not remember feeding the girls last night.

As she threw back the covers, she remembered with such pain in her heart. They had had to sedate her last night as she had been hysterical after finding out the news that Charles had been not found at the train crash and he was missing. The pain was so raw and if a knife had pierced her chest it could not feel any more real than the anguish that was wrapping itself around and squeezing her heart and lungs … suffocating the very breath from her.

A familiar cry broke the feeling as that was the cry of one of the girls. It changed to anguish as a mother needing to find her child and sooth the cry. It sounded like one of the girls was hungry and she stood up and moved towards the cry.

Following the noise next door to the nursery, Molly could see Margaret rocking Katie in her arms while Richard was warming a bottle from the fridge. They both stopped when they saw her and Margaret started to open her mouth to speak.

"Let me take as I need to feed her." She asked as she reached gently to take the desperately crying baby. Molly went forward to sit in the nursery rocking chair and Katie latched on and fed. After the room quietened with the now contented baby Molly was able to communicate with Charles' parents.

"Has there been any more word about Charles?" Molly asked looking directly at Richard. She already knew the answer by Richard's initial look downwards.

"No word yet." Richard looked directly at Molly as he continued. "Molly! He has not got lost with an injury. He had been taken but at the moment we don't know who and we can't release anything at the moment as it could put him in danger."

"What do you mean taken?"

"The train crash was not an accident as initial thoughts. There was a bomb rigged to the track that went off moments before the train went along that stretch of rail so there was nothing the driver could do but the train derail. It was planned."

"Who?"

"We don't know yet but are trying to go on intelligence facts and not on speculation."

Margaret had been dabbing a tissue at her eyes as the tears stirred and Molly stayed strong as she continued to feed Katie. At that moment Lily began to whimper and Richard reached forward to pick her up. The bottle was warm and he sat down in the identical nursery chair and started to feed the hungry baby.

Quiet prevailed for a while, apart from the sucking noise from the girls and the breathing of the three adults. All deep in their own thoughts. Molly looked at Katie and realised that she had fallen asleep. She leant her forward to wind her and then Margaret came to take the sleeping bundle and put her in the cot and Molly reached her arms to Richard to take Lily and allow her to feed to relieve the dull ache from still having too much milk, having missed a feed with the girls.

"Have you had any sleep yet?" Molly enquired looking at the weary grandparents.

"A few hours but they were not restful." Margaret replied.

"Go and get some rest." Molly reassured. "I am going to feed Lily and then the girls should sleep for a few hours." Margaret and Richard were too weary with worry and grief to argue and they in turn leant forward and gave Molly a kiss on her head and left to go to the guest room next door. They wanted to be close if Molly or the girls needed them.

Lily was content feeding and Molly looked down at the beautiful brown haired, green eyed girl and could see her darling Charles.

"You are very like your daddy, my darling. You take it all in and just watch intently." Molly hugged her gently while she felt the comfort of the baby feeing. "I know he will come back to us. He is so brave and strong. He loves us all so much and is missing his cuddles with his beautiful girls and Sam."

Lily looked at her mummy seeming to understand her every word and happy to be warm and cuddled. There was a little curl that sat at the front of her forehead and as Molly reached to follow the flowing movement of hair she was transported back.

Back to the FOB in Helmand and a familiar man with wonderful thick curls and intense looks. He was asking about Smurf and Smurf opening fire on a building where he reported seeing fire and emptying a whole magazine from an SA80 into a building. Charles had asked her if she had seen anyone and had watched her so intently. His curls had fallen endearingly across his forehead and she had been so tempted so reach and smooth them back and run her hands through them. She had felt so warm and knew her thoughts were not in line with how you should think about your Boss.

His eyes had been so warm and brown and compelling. His voice was so deep and very cultured and she had known at that moment she had true feelings for him. Bossman had laughed when she had relayed this encounter when they had been lying in bed, months later, after some heated moments and he had asked her when she had really noticed him.

Charles first awareness of her had been when she had come out of the tent for the first PT session and she had been wearing t shirt and short and not full kit. He had made a sarcastic comment about her "at least not being in her stilettos." He had confessed that he needed to cover up that he had been very turned on by the sight of her bare legs in those black shorts and needed to distract the leers that the rest of the section had started to have.

He had drawn her close when she confessed that she had tears in her eyes when she went back into the tent to get changed. It had taken her all her time to face them all again. But she had come back with chin held high ready to prove herself..

"That's my Dawesy." He said with such pride. "You have so much guts and I love your tenacity. But most of all I love those legs." He had then proceeded to caress their length and that had leant to some heart stopping moments and they had both fallen asleep wrapped around each other.

Molly realised that Lily had finished feeding and she readied her for bed but then could not bear to go back to her empty bed so put out the small nursery light and slipped into the day bed. Her mind was then able to drift into memories of Charles and she was able to fall asleep.

"Hurry home Bossman. I need you." Her last words before sleep overtook her.

**I hope this reads ok and that people will continue to enjoy. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, for people reading and following. It definitely makes the journey truly awesome. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 3**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for people following. Sorry this had taken so long to update but the reality of a busy week at work. Maybe time to stop doing extra Fridays so have a day a week to write. I know there is a lot of angst and it is tough for Molly and Charles. The angst is needed but there will be times of relief during their dreams and memories.**

Charles felt himself kicked awake with a hard kick to his left leg. His arm had fallen asleep as he laid on it. As he tried to push himself up he groaned as he felt the stiffness in his body from sleeping on the hard floor but he was unable to get up as he felt a hard foot on his back push him down.

"Put this on." A gruff voice with a sort of accent he could not place but seemed familiar and a black cloth bag was placed in his hand. Charles tried to look up but then felt another sharp thrust of a foot push his head down with a loud thump. He felt the pain in his left cheek as his face hit the floor. He complied and put the bag over his head and felt hands reach down to tighten the drawstring not to stop his breathing but to make sure he could not see.

"Get up." Another command and he felt the unmistakeable feel of the butt of a rifle in his side. He stumbled to his feet and could feel the adrenalin running through his body as he tried to smuggle in all the information he could through his senses. His nose smelt slight damp and the smell of food, his ears picked up the noise of muffled traffic and mumbled voice through a wall, his skin felt the unmistakeable cold and he could feel goose bumps. His eyes were only picking up darkness and his feet could pick up slightly uneven concrete underfoot.

The butt poked him again and instructed him to move forward and he took tentative steps. His hands felt out and came in touch with wood and he could make out a chair. The butt pushed him to take a seat and he felt a table in front.

"Food and toilet." The gruff voice again but with a thickened accent which was foreign but had a Midland's inflection. "Take off hood when the door closes."

Charles pulled off the hood as soon as the door closed. It took a moment to accustom to the light after the darkness of the hood. The room was small with a toilet in the corner and a sink, there was a small high window and the walls were brick and smelt of damp. The table was small and wooden and had one chair. On the table was a tray with a metal bowl with some sort of meat stew and there was a class of water. There was a spoon but no knife or fork. In the other corner of the room was a small camp style bed with a sleeping bag and pillow.

The door was not a usual cellar door but a large reinforced metal one with double locks. It looked like it had been specially fitted for the purpose of not allowing anyone to leave unless it was allowed. Charles realised that he was very hungry and tucked into the meat stew, which was actually very tasty and he gulped down the water. He was still wearing his suit and it was very creased and a little blood stained from the blow to his head. He felt inside his jacket pocket and his wallet was still there but his phone had gone as had his keys. His small diary was in his other pocket with a pen. He looked at his watch and it read 9.17am. Nearly twenty four hours since the crash and he wondered what Molly and his parents thought had happened to him.

Charles knew his father would have been working with the police and British intelligence as it would not have taken them long to realise that he was not a casualty of the train crash but had been kidnapped. He was not sure why at the moment? It could be to do with the recent information that he had received but this was not the usual profile for ISIS. He wondered if there had been any kidnap demands and knew he had to be prepared to try and escape if any opportunity was offered to him.

…

Molly was surprised that the ringing of the phone across the landing was the first thing that woke her and not the girls. The ring stopped suddenly and Molly could hear the muffled deep tones of Richard's voice as he answered the call. He spoke for only a few minutes and then Molly could hear his footsteps cross the landing and heard a gentle knock at the nursery door.

"Come in." She called at the same time as she pushed back the covers and swung her legs round. Richard entered the room to see Molly sitting on the edge of the day bed and the girls still sound asleep in their cots.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep?" Richard enquired as he came further into the room and came and sat beside Molly. He took Molly's hand. "They have not found him yet but I am sure it won't be long until we hear."

"Who has taken him?" Molly enquired and looked directly at Richard.

"We have an idea who it may be Molly but I can't say anymore than that as it is only speculation. You know how during your time with the army that you were only given the information that you needed to know." He patted her hand and slowly got up. "I am going down to put the kettle on as you could do with a cuppa of that endless tea you drink before these wonderful but demanding little girls wake up."

As he left the room, Molly could hear a little stirring of blankets and a little smack of lips from Katie signalling that it would not be long before they stirred. She sprung into action and headed for her room to jump in the shower and change before the girls wanted fed. Charles would normally be the first to hear the girls stir in the morning and he would go and change nappies and keep them settled allowing Molly time to get ready for the day. Once the girls were awake it was very busy for the first few hours but it was a wonderful time as they were usually full of smiles and play once fed and changed.

While in the shower Molly her memories started to flow as she washed the shampoo from her hair, times when Charles would jump in the shower with her. He had joked that he was all for water conservation but that never worked as they usually got very wonderfully distracted and spent much longer in the shower than ever intended. Molly ran her fingers around her lips thinking about when Bossman would do the same. He always looked intently at her saying that he loved her full lips and they were made just for him to kiss and usually he would demonstrate.

"Charlie," she whispered as she knew it drove him mad and he would reprimand her. "Where are you?" Silent tears fell with the water as she finished in the shower but as she dried herself she bit her lip with steely determination. She would dig deep for Charles and the children. He needed for her to be strong and keep it together.

"Fucking awesome," was how he described her going up in the helicopter with Smurf and he had been very proud of her but also wanted to wring her neck for disobeying an order. It was that defiant strong will that he loved, that she needed now.

"I love you, Bossman." She got dressed quickly and went in search of the promised cuppa.

…

The mobiles were hot with calls as they heard the news. It had slipped when Rachel was interviewed by the reporter asking about the crash and she mentioned the tall curly brown haired man, who had helped her and how she wanted to thank him. The news report had got the name of Charles and it had been on the news that this man was now missing. The full name had not been disclosed but to the people making the calls they knew the name.

Molly heard her mobile go and picked it up as the "Don't go breaking my heart "ring tone started to play. Knowing exactly who it was as the caller display came up and knowing that they must have heard the news.

"Molls! Can't believe the Boss is missing?" Kinders' concerned voice came onto the phone and he went on further to say that the guys were on their way. They had left Aldershot a little while ago and would be with her for lunchtime. Molly smiled at the thought that two section would be here soon as she needed her boys. They were family and the people that she needed to see most at the moment as they had been through tough times with her. The toughest times apart from this.

Molly smiled thinking about those last few months at Bastion. Charles and her had talked after Sohail died. He had taken her back to his accommodation and he had sat her on his comfy chair and he had pulled up his desk chair and taken her hands in his. His head had been down bent and he had taken the deepest breath possible and then he looked up.

That look had killed her. His eyes had been so intense and just looking straight into her soul. But they were filled with emotion. Emotion for her. He had licked his lips and then curled his tongue to the side of his mouth and she was lost.

"I love you." Had been the sweetest words she had ever heard and the emotion in that deep wonderful voice had been amazing. He had taken her face in his big strong hands and this meant she could only look directly into his intense eyes. "I am your Boss and it is my job to make sure you stay safe. We will need to wait out but when we arrive in Brize then we can really talk and plan." He had then rubbed his thumb gently around her lips and she had closed her eyes and sighed. Instinctively she had reached out her tongue and licked her lip. He groaned and stroked his thumb over her tongue and groaned again.

Molly had closed her eyes and sighed. Bossman groaned again and when she opened her eyes she was dying in his gaze. The intensity in his look was melting. "This is so dangerous as I just want to reach forward and kiss your lips. I can't tell you how badly I want to kiss you." He pulled her forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Soon we will be together I promise you."

Memories were keeping her alive and she hoped that Charles was safe and that he was thinking about these memories.

Charles was using his notebook to put his thoughts in code. He also had been thinking about the first time he told her he loved her. It had been torturous as all he had wanted to do was draw her close and kiss her. To only be able to touch her lips but not kiss her had been hard. They had to wait out but it had been wonderful to be able to tell each other of their feelings even if they could not act on them. Charles wrote FTITMILH. First time I told Molly I loved her. He had to keep it as initials but it unlocked his brain but he did not want anyone to be able to decipher his diary as he wanted to keep his family safe. He already had ideas who had kidnapped him and he just needed to have more contact with them so that he could try some reverse psychology to see if they would reveal themselves quickly.

Bossman had spent too long as a soldier not to be formulating a plan.

**I hope you are still reading this and sorry that it took so long to update. Will try and update more quickly this week. Thanks again for R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 4**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and for everyone that has read Memories and Dreams. It has been great to be able to take the story in a different route but still have the deep foundation that is essentially Molly and Charles.**

The door bell rang at exactly midday; Molly was in the family room when she heard the noise of a number of voices and the unmistakeable deep baritone of Richard James. The voices signalled The Boys had arrived and Molly smiled for the first time in twenty four hours. These men were so special to her and Bossman. The memories evoked by hearing the familiar voice of Kinders, Mansfield Mike, Nude Nuts, Dangleberries and all the rest of the section.

The family room door opened with an announcement of thick footsteps. Molly was wrapped up in a number of hugs and Kinders being all muscles did his usual pick her up and give her a deep bear hug.

"Careful you big oaf." But also returned the hug as it felt real and she could put all her strength in as Kinders was not going to break.

"Love you too, I'm sure." Kinders replied with a smile as he slowly released Molly. "How you doing kiddo?"

"You know. Hanging in there as the Boss would expect." She moved over to where the girls were kicking their legs as they had been fed and were now happy at play. "These two bundles of mischief keep me going. Which of you honorary Uncles would like a cuddle from Miss Katie and Miss Lily James?" The resulting chorus from the guys kept the girls busy for the next hour or so as they had cuddles and tickles and eventually fell asleep in the strong arms of Kinders and Dangleberries.

"Corporal K. Glad you have got the knack to get them to sleep as you will need to know that before you get one of your own."

Molly turned to look at Kinders as the realisation of Baz Vegas' words dawned.

"When is Carol due?"

"Middle of July. Still getting my head round the fact that we will have one of these." He smiled down at Katie. "Glad it is only the one as not sure how I would cope with twins."

"Nothing to it after being on tour. Bossman …." Molly's voice broke and she stopped for a moment. Kinders reached out a hand in concern. "Charles is just wonderful and he definitely spends as much time as he can with his girls." Molly lifted her determined chin and smiled. "My job is to look after these little ladies until their daddy is home… safe."

Richard and Margaret came into the family room with trays laden with sandwiches, cakes and pots of tea and coffee. The guys tucked into the refreshments and Molly put the girls in their prams and spent time with the guys. The real questions were now asked and Richard gave the same answer that they did not know who had Charles.

Molly took a bite of a sandwich and her mind drifted back to Afghanistan. Back to the time when they had gone with the A and A to the compound to identify Badrai and she had been hit by Bahira's brother. Her mind started to whir to the last time Charles and her had discussed Bahsira. Her brother had been arrested and was not serving a long sentence in prison. But what had happened since ISAF had begun to withdraw.

…

Charles had been making abbreviated notes of his memories of Molly, Sam, the girls and his parents. Remembering in fine detail the time he had to come home for his R&R. They had already deployed back to Bastion but all troops went home for two weeks during the tour. This allowed time to clear the head from being on tour and to have down time. Visit with family and get laddered if that is what it took. It was to stop people becoming fragged and to have a time of normality.

Major Beck had insisted that Charles would have to go home and have his R&R. Charles had protested but the look from his Commanding Officer made him realise that he was looking very unprofessional. Everyone needed the time out of Theatre and a senior officer on his fourth tour should know that better than anyone. It was not possible to explain that he did want to go home and see his family but it was what he was leaving behind that concerned him more. He had become 'fucking involved' by a particular green eyed medic and he was involved more than he ever thought possible.

It was painful thinking that he would not be there to protect her. It was his job to look after his men but this was different he ached with the fear for her. Lying on his bed at night and having time to think was heaven and hell. Imagining being able to hold Molly, walk down the street holding her hand and shouting in his head to the world –she's mine!

He was able to act the professional soldier with the guys, in the ops tent but when they were alone or when he could think then he was screwed. Charles James was a lovesick fool but he didn't care. He smiled all the time when he was with her and during the times they were apart. When apart his imagination had free rein.

Imagining the time when he could tell her he loved her and take her in his arms. They would be so ravenous for each other. The looks they exchanged heated the very air surrounding them, the electricity sparked in their fingers. He dreamed about being able to look at her, deep into her eyes and bite his lip. Her response would be to reach out to delicately lick her lip in anticipation. His eyes would watch her lips intently and lick his own lip in response.

Her answer would be to drop her eyes and then deliberately look at his lip and then his eyes. They would both groan in response and start to close the small gap. Her hands would reach into his thick curls and pull him down. He would finally be able to run his thumb sensually along her lip, while her mouth opened and her tongue reached out and licked and sucked on his thumb. Another groan and their lips would meet and duel.

Strong arms lifting, legs wrapping around an aroused pelvis and lips tasting and giving. Charles had to school his thoughts quickly as this dream was too real and was exactly them.

…..

Molly went in search of Richard after the guys left. They had stayed all afternoon but had to head back to Aldershot as they were due to go on exercise the next day and they had only managed to get the day off as Major Beck needed them on point for a live firing exercise.

Her mind had been formulating the idea that maybe this had to do with Bashira. Qaseem and Bahsira had been given new identities over six months ago and Molly knew they were in the UK but had no idea where. It was to keep them all safe but Molly still missed being able to have contact with them. Bashira was like her little sister and Qaseem was the Dad that she would have wanted if she could have picked.

Richard looked up from the laptop as Molly entered the study. Her determined look was one he knew well and he put the screen down and turned to give Molly his full attention.

"I have been thinking." Richard's look as she said this was like a familiar look from Charles during their tour in Afghanistan but without the tension. "I know it is dangerous." She laughed which was lost on Richard and continued. "Could this have something to do with Bashira and her family?"

Direct as usual. Molly was very astute thought Richard and he understood what his son saw in this young woman. Maybe she was still working on the academic qualifications needed to achieve her end goal but there was no doubt this woman was very smart and due to her lack of inhibition you knew exactly where her mind was going.

"That is a very definite possibility." Richard confirmed. "Her brother had been smuggled out of Afghanistan into Iraq and we are not sure where he is now. Intelligence believes he is trying to head to the UK with the support of the Taliban. That young man still has revenge on his mind and righting family dishonour."

Molly sat across from Richard. "What do you need to know?" Steely determination. "Ask whatever will help?"

…

**Please read and review as it drives the story forward. Hoping to add more chapters over the next three/four days. Many thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS –CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and for everyone reading. I know there is a lot of angst and difficult that Molly and Charles are not together. I think the journey they are going on is all part of their special relationship.**

The news on the train crash had filtered through to a house in Newcastle and a young girl held her hand to her mouth and let out a scream. The screaming continued until adults came to comfort her.

"What is the matter?"The shock and concern in their voice evident as the man took the young girl into his arms. "Sssssh, nothing can be that bad."

"Charles is missing." Her voice broke into full tears, the devastation evident in her young face. "He has to be ok as he saved me." The man underestimated how much this young lady knew about their journey. He had always thought that she had been oblivious to the finer details but nobody knew what she had actually heard growing up in Helmand. Her new identity had been very carefully orchestrated.

"Amena," it took a moment for the girl to look at her 'Aunt Husna'. The new name was still unusual and though it had been six months, it was still difficult not to remember another name and existence.

"Uncle Hares. It is too difficult not to think about Molly's heart breaking without Charles." Amena turned to give Hares a hug and needed his strong comforting arms. The first real male who truly loved and cared for her. His touch was warm and gentle, not like the harsh touch of her real family.

Hares still found it difficult to get used to their new identity but finding love with Husna was bringing joy and having Amena like the daughter he lost. "Hush my child. I know it is difficult but these are names we must forget. He is strong and well trained. In my heart I know he will be found ok for her."

He cared so much for Molly and Charles. After their time in Afghanistan he knew that these were two very special people. The journey for them to be together had been already very turbulent and they surely deserved happiness to be with their family.

Hares missed Afghanistan but he was happy teaching English at Newcastle University and finding Husna had been life changing. Husna had been assigned to them as a protection officer and to help with Amena's transition to her new life. The growing affection between them had been slow as he was afraid to really love after losing everything previously. But Husna was beautiful and their developing love had been inevitable. Their relationship had cost Husna her career but being with Hares and Amena had made it worthwhile.

The news about Charles had brought memories flooding back for both of them and he had to make contact with his intelligence officer. Amena was spouting information in Pashto and clearly she needed to be able to pass on information to help find Charles.

"Amena, we can help find him and he can be reunited with his wife and children." Hares hoped that there would be opportunity for them all to be reunited. He picked up the phone and dialled the memorised number. "I have information on Charles …."

….

The look she gave was intense and loaded with promise. They were out to dinner with friends and sat opposite each other. Charles tried to follow the conversation as Harry chatted about his latest car purchase. He nodded but looked across and saw the hot gaze as she licked her lip and then glanced at the menu.

"BMW 4 series coupe in black. It drives like it glides across the road. Charles it is so amazing!" Harry was muttering on about his new car and Charles was managing to nod appropriately. The waitress came to take their orders and she dropped the menu and smiled at him.

His groin sprang into life and his eyes looked up in startle as he felt a delicate foot rub his calf. Slowly up and down with torturous teasing. She looked at him directly and gave him a wicked smile. Then she engaged Emily in conversation about mundane things like curtains and the new range of stag cushions that were all the rage at the moment.

Her coy doe eyed look was at odds with the fact her toes were now working along the inside of his thigh and then they made contact and stroked. He took a deep long breath and thought he would burst with the pleasure. He then let his breath out slowly all the time watching her smile of enjoyment.

Molly was having so much fun. Charles was definitely have a problem with being very aroused but looking at his molten brown eyes and his wonderful tongue roll was having a profound effect. He reached down and stopped her foot and then he proceeded to use her toes to stoke his growing passion and she was lost. "God he was good," she thought. They still had to get through dinner and the starter had not even arrived.

"Will you excuse me please?" Molly delicately put her shoe on and left to go to the bathroom. Charles was not able to follow straight away but when he could he excused himself. The ladies were a door down from the gents and Charles looked to make sure nobody noticed him slip inside the ladies.

Molly was leaning into the mirror reapplying her lipstick and she stopped as she met his eyes. She raised her eyes in query and he answered with a sweep of his arms to turn her around and move her into a cubicle.

"Charles," she gasped. But his answer was to sweep his tongue into her mouth and lift her against him. There was no need for words as she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her fingers into his hair for stability. Another wonderful duel began.

There was an unwanted interruption and he tried to get back to the task in hand but the banging of the metal door was not going away. He slowly opened his eyes and licked his dry lips. That dream was wonderfully torturous and he felt annoyed that it was rudely interrupted.

….

Molly could not stop thinking back to her time in Afghanistan after her talk with Richard. Making friends with Bahsira had been natural for them both but she knew that it had been hard for Bahsira. She had been torn by her growing affection for Molly but also fear and loyalty for her family. Molly missed the little girl and though she was not able to see her, the knowledge that she was safe made it all worthwhile. She still was unsure what she would say to Bahsira if there was ever a time she asked about her father's death. Molly had nearly lost Charles at Badrai's hands and she always have to draw the pistol and shoot him. The hurt for Molly was that Bashira had also lost full contact with her mother and the rest of her family. There was always a hope that things would work out to allow Bahsira to be reunited with her family.

Richard had confirmed that Nesar, Bashira's brother had escaped and fled to Iraq. Molly could remember the look of hatred on Nesar's face when he spoke of how his family had been destroyed and that he would seek honour for his family. His honour was to have revenge for Bahira's sins. Molly was convinced that he would kill Bashira for her action in betraying the family and she knew that if he found her then he would seek revenge for his father's death.

Richard had reassured Molly that the house was now under surveillance and that she would not even notice the men keeping her safe during her day to day life. These men were elite trained protection officers and would ensure the safety of the family. Molly just hoped that they would be able to find Charles quickly and bring him home.

It was difficult being at home and not being able to do anything apart from keep busy looking after the girls. At least when they were in Afghanistan she had been with him when times were tough and they had been able to watch over each other. She remembered the time Nesar had hit her and Charles had wanted to comfort her properly but due to their military position he had only been able to ask if she was alright. He had wanted to hold and offer her comfort. Charles had been able to explain later how angry he had been that she had been hurt.

Charles James was a very protective man. His family meant the world to him and she felt very special in that love. Rebecca had phoned earlier and said that Sam wanted to come over tomorrow to spend some time with his sisters. He had been told of the news of his dad and though he had been kept off school for his own safety until they knew who was behind the kidnap, he wanted to do normal things like spend time with Molly, the girls and his grandparents.

Rebecca had initially been resistant to let him come over but after she had been met with a determined chin and a definite "it would be what Dad would want." It was difficult to acknowledge a nine year old was right but he had a strong will like his father. He would be a force to reckon with in a few years.

Molly thought back to a time when they had all gone to London Zoo as Sam had a project on apes and he had wanted to see the gorillas. The male silver back had puffed out his chest in a display of dominance and she had looked at Charles as he had Sam perched on his shoulders and smiled as they chatted. This man of hers was quietly dominant, stern faced when he had to be but equally loving when needed. There seemed to be progress as they now had a strong possibility of who had taken Charles but they now needed to find out where they were and who was else was involved.

**Hoping to update again tomorrow. Looking forward to any reviews and the wonderful ideas from different Our Girl threads. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 6**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and amazing that people are reading and hopefully enjoying. MN great for the mention and the gorillas were subliminal as had not realised I had read on thread and mentioned in Chapter 5. Scary and lovely how Our Girl is ingrained into my nut.**

Charles lay on the bunk thinking. The last few days had brought a strict routine. There were three men dressed in black that entered the room. Two at a time. One kept a watch on him while the other brought in the meal/water and conversed in a few words. He knew they were coming because they banged on the metal door which was the cue for him to put on the hood and kneel on the floor with his hands behind his back.

He had learnt that they prayed 5 times a day and when he tried to engage them in conversation, two would not answer but one with a Midland's accent would converse a few words. Charles had managed to mention that he wondered how the rugby was going and the guard, who would speak mentioned he was a football man. He had even mentioned being a Manchester United fan.

He could hear that guard get a sharp shove or quiet from the other men when he broke into conversation. Charles knew that if he was to formulate a plan he needed to engage this guard and try to use to his advantage getting things that would help his escape. He had decided he could use his belt to overpower one of them but he needed a chance to get one of them on their own.

Thinking was not a problem because he had a lot of thinking time. He had asked for a book but they said there were none. He remembered reading Terry Waite's book and how he had managed to remember special books that he had read. Eventually he had been given books but that been during many years as a hostage. Charles tried to recall books that had meant a lot to him and he remembered reading To Kill a Mocking Bird. The struggle of Jem and Scout and there meeting with Boo Radley.

Dreams were not a problem as they were filled with Molly, his family and the time in Afghanistan. He was getting tired of jus t waiting and needed to formulate a plan. His mum had always mentioned while growing up what a consummate actor he could be.

"You have got yourself out of more scrapes with your acting than I care to remember." She would recall and had been always intrigued how Charles could use his charm and get what he wanted without the other person being aware of being made malleable. Manipulated was not the right word as he used such charm.

The time he had been caught eating Mrs Nichols' apple pie and though he was not the only one involved, he was the one that had been caught red handed. The old lady had been shocked that little Charles was the culprit but he had charmed her.

"Charles James! What are you up to?"

"Tasting this wonderful pie! I heard all the neighbours tell me how it tasted and how it was the best pie." He looked directly at Mrs Nichols and smiled. "I was playing football and smelt this wonderful apple pie. My mouth watered and I came to investigate. I am sorry that I did not knock and ask you for a piece and it was wrong to try without your knowledge." He licked his lips and smiled so endearingly. "This is the best apple pie I have ever tasted."

Mrs Nichols knew what he was up to but for his charm she gave him a pie to take home but his punishment was to cut the grass every Thursday over that summer. Every Thursday his reward was an apple pie and Mrs Nichols got the pleasure of Charles' company for the afternoon.

His keen mind was working on a plan and his military training had assessed the weakness in his guard especially the one who would engage in conversation.

…

FTIKSWTO. First Time I Knew She Was The One. Molly had completed her second tour of Afghanistan training medics and came back to Bath confident and beautiful. I had missed her so much but had been busy at Headley getting my fitness back and carving out plans for my future career not in the army.

Sam had been staying over for a couple of days as Rebecca had to travel to see her sister, who had just had a baby. Usually we took turns with Sam spending three days one week at my parents' and four days the next week. He knew that I had become friends with Molly when he met her in the hospital in Birmingham as I recovered from the shooting.

"She was funny, dad." He had looked at me with a lot of thought. "Why is she staying with you?"

I had to think a little deeply to find the right words which caused Sam to shout 'Dad'. I looked at him with a concerned look on his face as if he was not going to like my reply.

"Molly is my girlfriend and she wanted to meet you properly." I faltered and Sam seemed to be following my bumbling explanation. "I love her and want you to get to know each other."

"Uggghhh." He looked at me disgustedly and proceeded to ask if that meant we did proper grown up kissing. I had to hide my smile as his face told the whole story that he did not think much too kissing.

"Afraid so, mate." He turned up his lip at this thought; I leant against the door and broke into laughter as he ran off to play upstairs. Molly came out of the study where she had been secretly listening and came over and put her finger over my lips.

"Don't let him hear you laugh. It is proper not nice to him. Kissing and that." She stood on tip toe and drew my head down. "But I know his daddy loves it." I proceeded to show her exactly how much I loved kissing her.

Our time together over that few days was magical. Molly thought nothing of rolling down the grass bank with Sam to see who could get down the hill fastest, would end the flour fight during baking as her aim was fabulous and she always won. The most special moment was at bedtime. Sam loved to hear a story and had his favourites. Molly would sit cross legged on the bed next to Sam and would make up voices for any characters. Her animation ran to facial expressions of the different characters. Her take on bedtime stories was the best and Sam was engaged. Hell I was engaged!

I would make sure that I was standing against the door frame so I could watch the expressions from both of them. Each night I fell more deeply in love and knew that this time I could not let this lady go. Lady luck had been shining down on me that Mick had got injured but would be fine and his replacement had been this wonderful exasperating woman.

Sam had come round to Molly being able to give him a kiss on the forehead and a ruffle of his curls. My reward for listening intently was one of her lip biting kisses as soon as Sam's door closed and meant we were having a lot of early nights.

…

Molly had a moment to herself as the girls had gone down for the evening. She was sitting in the family room with the TV in the background but not paying any attention. Her iPad was open and she was scanning different pages but nothing really gripping her. She felt restless, not knowing where Charles was and trying to keep a kind of normal for Sam and the girls.

Her mind drifted back to a time when things had been so new in their relationship, the first dinner with his parents at their house. Charles had decided to cook and all he wanted her to do was look beautiful and give him support while he was in the kitchen.

"I love to cook but have not had a real chance for ages," he told Molly as he planned a three course meal of homemade soup, Thai red curry and apple pie with ice cream. The only thing he had bought were the rolls for the soup and the ice cream. Molly had been transfixed that he knew how to make pastry from scratch.

"Think mum taught me all she knew as was never able to have any more children after me." He grinned as he made easy work of cutting the apples. "Dad told her that it was not a place for a boy. But mum knew it would be the way to win a woman's heart. Is it working?"

Molly nodded as he definitely knew his way round the kitchen, stirring, chopping and mixing with a professional flare. "I am rubbish at cooking but do a mean job of cleaning up. Perfect partners in the kitchen."

Charles smiled in reply and poured them a glass of white wine. His parents made an appearance at exactly eight as he had instructed and they say down in the formal dining room. Molly had not realised they would be sitting here and not at the big table in the kitchen. The table was laid with full ceremony and she hoped that her nerves would not cause her to knock something over and embarrass him.

Margaret and Richard were perfect dinner companions. The food was delicious and Richard kept wine glasses topped up. Charles kept the conversation light and friendly. Margaret was fascinated about women in the army and asked Molly questions about the conditions in Afghanistan. The conditions being the same as for the men and Margaret could not get over how such a small, dainty young women could keep up with the men.

"Your son made sure that I got up to speed very quickly. I was a bit of a puffer fish at first."

Charles blushed red remembering how hard he had been on Molly. He had been determined to give her a hard time and she had managed to meet him at every turn.

"Charles. I can't believe you would not have made an exception for Molly or any other woman."

Before he could reply. Molly jumped in. "It does not work like that. It is the same for everyone and the female soldiers would not want it any different."

Margaret smiled at this gutsy young woman and she could see Charles smile with pride at her answer. It had been such a long time since she had seen him this happy and he had never been this comfortable with Rebecca. There had never been a time when he had cooked when he had been with Rebecca. The word that came to mind was control freak but at least they had split relatively amicable and were working things out for Sam.

"What do you want for your future in the army," Margaret enquired and Molly took a large gulp of wine. She paused for thought as she did want a career in the army and promotion but she also wanted to be with Charles and was not sure how the two things would work out.

"I am not sure. I would like to continue but not sure long term."

"Molly is gonna need to have a long career as she is a damn good medic." Charles answered with a lot of pride in his voice but his mum was not sure by his colourful use of English. Molly had not realised how proud Charles was with her development in her career. "I want her to be brilliant."

This was something she had heard before and she knew that it meant he loved her, and wanted her to do whatever made her happy. Molly remembered back fondly how she had felt so loved that night and been fully accepted into Charles' family.

There were plans starting to develop to find Charles and Richard had spent a lot of the day in his study progressing the search for his son but he was not able to share details with Molly….yet.

…

**Today has allowed me time to develop a plan for the rest of this story and I hope to continue but it may take a little longer to update. Please R&R if you have a chance. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**MEMORIES AND DREAMS – CHAPTER 7**

**Thanks again for everyone reading and all the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

Survival skills during army training were a useful part of the training. Being able to start a fire was not an easy task but could be done with a good technique and a few useful items. Making it look like an electrical fault was even more important as Charles was careful to make it look accidental. The fire was starting to make a small flame and he used his handkerchief over his mouth while the smoke started to fill the room. Time for action.

"Fire. Fire," he shouted and heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The metal door opened and the two dark haired men noted the smoke and Charles coughing. The larger of the two, pulled him forward to the door by the arm.

"Take him upstairs and bring the extinguisher from the kitchen," he called to the other man. Charles was pushed upstairs coughing and doubled over from the smoke. He was pushed down into a chair while the other man entered another room. He came back instantly with a fire extinguisher and headed back downstairs. Charles had barely moments but he was able to scan the room and find something that would help his escape.

The man returned quickly and Charles was still bent over double coughing with water streaming from his eyes. The man went through the door and came back with a glass of water, which he handed to Charles. While he slowly sipped the water and tried to stop himself from coughing he was able to scan the room. It was a shabby living room, with mustard coloured peeling wall paper, two basic arm chairs and a small wall unit. There were no creature comforts and looked like a relatively empty property.

Charles heard the metal door and footsteps on the stairs. The big burly man entered the room with a slightly suspicious look in Charles' direction. The other man was perched on the armchair and had a look of query.

"The fire is out. I have opened the window to let the smoke out." He glared a little more and continued," he can go back down in a few moments and there is no obvious damage." The two men had a Middle Eastern look and Charles mind drifted to thinking maybe this was to do with his recent work or possibly in connection to his time in Afghanistan.

…

'Thinking Out Loud' played in her ear as she lay on the large bed. Her memories instantly flooding to dancing with Charles to this very song at their wedding in Pissouri. Her arms threaded into his thick curls and his arms wrapped round her back as he had lifted her off the floor as their lips had instantly connected. This was why they had chosen it as the ring tone to for each other.

Molly instantly sat up and reached for her phone. 'Charles'. The display on the screen was definitely indicating it was Charles' number calling. She pressed answer and brought the phone to her ear.

"Molly?" She heard his deep but quiet voice and sank deeper into the bed as her body nearly gave out. He was alive!

"Yes it is me. Charles, how ….what … where are you?" The question spilt out as her mind was whirring.

"I don't know where I am. It is a house. Looks quite run down but not sure where." His words were coming out quickly but she had to put the phone right to her ear as he was speaking very quietly.

Molly gripped the phone in a death grip and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you speak up as it is difficult to make out, my darling?"

"They don't know I have taken my phone so need to speak quietly."

"Are you ok?"

"Apart from them knocking me out after I got off the train it has been ok. They have fed me but I don't know what they want. Have they made a ransom demand?

"No nothing." Molly was pleased that he was doing alright but did not like to hear that he had been knocked out. "The children are fine. Sam knows that you have been taken but he had been helping with the girls."

"He is such a good lad. I am missing you all so much. I ….love you." His voice paused and Molly took a gulp, just about to ask if he was still there. "I don't know what is going to happen but I love you so much."

Molly hugged the phone. "Ditto." The special word that meant so much to them but Molly had to say the words. "I love you. You are my life, Boss!"

She heard his laugh at her answer. "Ditto! You are my life, Molly James. Glad we got the name right."

Molly gripped the phone, still not believing that he had managed to call. His voice sounded strong but quiet. Her mind was whirring with all the questions she wanted to ask.

"Molly!" She noted the tension starting to appear in his voice and tiny prickles appeared on her neck in fear. "If I don't get out …. meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Her "Charles" was a note of warning but he had to get out what he wanted to say.

"I know, my darling but I have to say. You and the children mean the world to me and I could not wish for anything more than I have."

"Ditto." Her voice had tightened and she struggled to get this word out. They both knew that it meant whatever the other was thinking was shared between the two of them. It was the word they could use that said all the things you wanted to reciprocate but could not say due to emotion or the time was not right.

…..

Rushing down the stairs to the study with her mobile in hands took seconds. Her frantic shout of 'Richard' brought both Charles' parents into the hallway to watch her last few steps. The concern evident on both their faces as Molly was shouting with excitement something they had not heard in a long time.

"Charles…. On the phone." She breathed after the exertion and handed the phone to Richard, who instantly but it onto speaker and started to walk into the study.

"Dad. Mum." Margaret put her arm around Molly as they quickly followed Richard into the study.

"Charles. How are you?"

"Son." His father spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I am ok. Not sure where I am but heard train track. The house is run down with a cellar. Three men that I know of and they all are Middle Eastern. One has a Midland's accent." Charles fired off as much information as he could knowing that his father would be taking it all down.

"Can you leave your phone on while I try and get the police to track it?"

"Not much battery life but can leave it on. "

Margaret moved to the desk and sat down near the phone as Richard moved to put the recording on and contact the police to run the trace.

"Charles. I love you so much." Margaret's voice became swollen with emotion but she continued. "I am so proud of you and blessed that you are ours."

"Love you too…" Slight pause, "I need you to look after Molly, Sam and the girls. If something happens I need to know that they will be ok." Charles heard Molly's 'no' but these words need to be said. He had to know that they would be looked after.

"That's a given. They are our family and we look after our own." Margaret's voice was strong. "Dad is working to track you down and get you out safe. Just be careful and they will find you."

"I know," he replied. "I was remembering that time you came to my first school rugby match and the boy that took me out with the bad tackle. You told him off in no uncertain terms and the PE teacher was cowering behind waiting for you to speak to him. Thank you for the best life. I could not have had any better."

Margaret and Molly both had tears running down their faces listening to the wonderful words from Charles. The life they had all experienced in Bath was real, full of spirit and most of all full of love.

"I know. We need to think about what we are going to do when you get home. I think it would be good to use Uncle David's house in Florida and have that Disney holiday. Sam tells me that every family must do it."

A family holiday in Orlando would be fun. They already had somewhere to stay and Charles would be the biggest kid on all the rides. It had been discussed in the past and they had all been discovering that sometimes you needed to follow your dreams as you did not know how life would evolve.

"I love you all. I have to go as I can hear them. See you soon." He stopped talking but they could still hear his quick breathing and the sound of a heavy metal door.

"Food. Sit here." The voice had a Midlands accent and they listened to the scrape of a chair on the floor. Suddenly there was silence and Molly quickly picked up her phone to see the call had been ended. She sent a quick text but her phone said it had not been sent. Charles' phone maybe had run out of charge as he had said it was very low.

Richard came back in the room quickly and enquired about the phone. He said the police were on their way and had put a trace on the call. He stopped the recording and played it back. Molly found it difficult to listen to the words again but it was also reassuring to hear his deep calm voice.

Molly sat down in the study armchair and continued to listen while the doorbell rang and Richard went to get it. Two men followed Richard into the study and stopped to listen to the recording. They listened in silence for the two minutes of the recording and then they said they had an idea of where the call had come from but not an exact location. They opened a laptop and played the recording to run a trace of the voice of the kidnapper.

Margaret indicated to Molly to follow her while the police continued their work as they went to see to the children. Molly hoped they would be able to locate Charles shortly and rescue him…..safely.

**Thanks for reading and if you have the time please review as it is always lovely to get **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – MEMORIES AND DREAMS**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and sorry it has taken a while to update. Hope it was worth the wait. **

Molly had walked past the door to the study so many times that she was going to wear the floorboards. Richard had been with the police for the last couple of hours and they had been joined by two other men an hour ago. Maybe the length of time was a positive that they had good news. Maybe they knew where Charles was being held.

Margaret gently came into view and indicated to Molly that she needed her assistance. Molly followed her mother in law into the kitchen and took the tray of drinks through to the study. At least it was a legitimate excuse to disturb the men. Molly had to tap with her elbow and waited while Richard came to open the door. The conversation dropped and silence prevailed.

"Thanks for the tea." Richard made space for the tray on the large study table. "I think we are about ready to let you know what is going on." Richard said as Molly was just about to turn and leave. The chair to the left of the table was empty and Molly took a seat noting the four men in the room. Two were police officers and one was leaning to the side of the fireplace, the other sat beside the study chair. The other two men had taken chairs near the study chair and Molly could see they had been crowded round a map and the laptop.

"What's the news?" She indicated as her hand gestured to the table.

Richard poured the drinks and handed to the men. He then proceeded to take his seat at the laptop. "We have been able to get a trace on Charles' phone." He thoughtfully scratched his head as he continued," it seems to be coming from a village a few miles from the train crash. The house has just been rented by a Middle Eastern couple who have moved to the area for work. It is a three month temporary lease and they have paid the same rent as it would cost for six."

"Do you think he is there? Molly enquired and the man standing by the fireplace spoke for the first time.

"We think it is very likely." He gestured with his hand as he spoke. "We have dispatched a couple of specialist officers to stake the area and to see who is coming and going from the house."

"Are you not going to just storm it and find him?"

"Molly, we need to make sure Charles is there but most importantly we need to find out who is guarding him. The police will move as soon as they have the correct information."

Molly nodded to Richard as she took in his last words. He felt exactly the same that he wanted to go and get his son. But there were protocols to follow and they needed to make sure that they had the best possible chance of getting Charles out alive.

Peter Russell, MOD and Mathew Burns, British Intelligence had offered the use of military personnel to help with the raid. These personnel knew Charles extremely well, followed orders to the letter and had previous experience with covert night operations. The last hour had been spent establishing a joint police/military operation and the logistics. Two section's unit had been briefed with the basic essentials and two section were on their way to police headquarters in Bath. Richard could not let Molly know that her guys would be involved as he knew that she would worry more but most importantly want to be there with them.

On cue she spoke, "you are going to need a trained medic with you in case anyone gets injured." Molly stood up from her chair and continued. "I have been on a number of combat missions and have experience of treating different types of operational injuries."

Peter Russell smiled and looked knowingly at Richard. This little woman was truly tenacious but this was not the place for a young woman with two dependant young children. "Mrs James, on this occasion we are going to have to decline. I understand your reason and I know that the Military Cross is given for extreme bravery. I promise you that we will get Charles home safely."

Molly sighed and sat back in the chair. Richard gave her a glass with a little amber liquid and she shook her head. She could have easily swallowed it but not while feeding the girls. The study phone went and Richard answered. He listened for a few minutes and added a few yes/no answers and looked to the group as he put the phone down.

"Everything in place. Just need the information from the undercover officers and we are good to go." Molly smiled but inside her stomach was churning due to the risk. She had been on a number of missions and you could never guarantee the result.

"Keep safe, my darling!" Her head drifted through thoughts that Charles would be home soon.

…

Their first date in Bath had been magical. The coy looks over dinner and the smiles. Molly had looked beautiful with her hair loose around her shoulders. He had wanted to kiss her there and then. But he had been brought up with good manners and they had flirted shamelessly over the meal. Heightening the anticipation when they could finally be alone.

Charles could remember how he had eaten her up with his intense looks and he was glad they were sitting as he felt particularly uncomfortable during the meal. Male anatomy definitely failed you when your true love was sitting opposite you. He had felt a little like a teenager waiting for his first kiss.

The only reassurance was Molly had been feeling exactly the same when they had discussed it months later when they were confident as an established couple. He remembered the moment she had said," She had been wanting to kiss since there last kiss," and he knew they had to get out of there before he forgot they were in a restaurant.

The moment they had walked into his parent's house and closed the door had been like coming home. Undressing, kissing, holding and loving Molly had been what he had been waiting all his life for and he knew he would never tire of being with her.

They had lain back on the bed after making love and all that could be heard was their fast breathing. Molly had turned onto her side and stroked her hand along his chest and then slipped lower under the covers. He had felt himself come to life again and then had laughed and proceeded to kiss her senseless. "Definite potential there Boss! But I think you need to put some bloody effort in."

He hadn't disappointed and he smiled as he sat at the table waiting for some lunch. He knew that it would be time to make a move soon and they were not going to keep him here without a plan to either negotiate for a ransom or maybe to get rid of him.

….

The operation was ready to move and the unmarked vans took the men in camouflage and night vision goggles and headsets to the destination. They were dropped off about 200 metre away from the house, next to a deserted building. One group headed to the front and the other to the back. The house in question was a rundown cottage with a converted cellar.

Two section were moving to the back of the house under the order of a senior police officer. They had been briefed that there was a window to the cellar from the back garden but it was too small for anyone to escape. One of the officers moved forward and dropped to his front as he crawled forward to the window. He could just make out that the room contained one person with head propped into his hands apparently sleeping at a makeshift table. He tapped gently on the window and realised that the man was actually awake.

The man moved forward to stand on the bunk to look up at the window and the officer was able to use his torch to show Charles James a message. The message read "Get under the bunk and stay there until the word safe is called." Charles nodded, got down from the bunk and slid underneath. That was the right action to give the signal for the units to move. Doors front and back rammed in and personnel moved in. They found one of the men sitting on the sofa just woken from sleep. The other had moved towards the cellar. He was carrying a gun and he let out a few shots and was there was answering gunfire. He moved down the stairs to the cellar and when there opened the door and threw in a gas canister.

Charles quickly heard the hiss of the canister and managed to place the edge of his shirt over his mouth while he heard the gas dissipate. The man fired the gun indiscriminately into the room and the men followed him down the stairs. There were a number of gunshots and then Charles felt rough hands grasp him from under the bed. He kicked out but then heard the word "safe" and was given a mask. He put the mask to his face and was able to breathe properly for the first time. The gas had made him cough despite the cover over his mouth and his eyes were streaming from the stinging effects.

"You alright, Boss?"

He looked up with tears streaming from the gas and saw familiar eyes of one of his men. Kinders was holding him up slightly as he kept the oxygen mask to his face. "Never been more pleased to see you mate." He smiled and was gently ushered towards the stairs. He could just make out the body of one of his assailants on the floor of the cellar and as they went up the stairs he saw another being handcuffed.

He was gently helped to the front door and helped to sit on the front wall of the garden. There did not seem to be any sign of the third man but maybe he had missed him in the cellar with the effects of the gas. He felt gentle slaps on the back and as he looked up, he could just make out the faces of two section from the poor street lighting. The men started to take off the night vision goggles and breathing apparatus.

"You ok, Boss." This was repeated a few times while he was able to smile and reassure the men that he was ok.

"Are you ok, Charles?" Mathew Burns asked and Charles nodded as he looked at his new boss. "We have got two of them. "

"There were three." Charles indicated with a hoarse voice from the effects of the gas. "They were definitely three of them."

"Charles we need you to see if you can identify either of the men."

The dead body was laid on the grass and Charles looked at the face but with no familiarity and then he was taken to look at the man with the Midlands accent and again there was no recognition.

"I have not seen them apart from the last few days since I was kidnapped." He indicated. "Why would you expect them to be familiar?"

"We thought one of them might be Nesar, Bahsira's brother." Mathew said. "There had been information that there were three at this property."

"There were three of them." Charles stood up and approached Mathew. "Where is Nesar?"

"I don't know Charles but we are going to find him."

Mathew moved slightly away from the group of military men and spoke into his mobile. Nesar was missing and he needed to track him down. Mathew already had a strong indication where Nesar would have headed and he made another call to alert someone. He hoped that he was wrong but they needed to move quickly to track this dangerous young man.

Charles was being checked over by the ambulance staff and while having his checks he suddenly knew. He jumped up and would not be settled by the staff. He found Kinders waiting outside the van and he shouted at him.

"I know where Nesar has gone and we need to go know." Charles knew that he had to find Nesar before he took everything he treasured, everything that gave his life purpose. His family!

**Sorry for the angst at the end. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R if you get the chance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – MEMORIES AND DREAMS**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and sorry it has taken so long to update. Getting my head around some recent news which has taken a lot of thought. Coming to terms and moving forward.**

Richard took a call on his mobile and quickly scanned the family room. Molly knew his expression to be one of concern and his responses were quick and concise. Margaret was sitting on the floor with Sam playing with the girls lying on the floor kicking their legs and smiling with the interaction. The rest of the room was oblivious to the tension emanating from the far side of the room.

The call was ended, Richard got up and moved to close the curtains. He checked outside looking into the vast garden. Molly got up from the chair and moved to stand beside Richard.

"What is going on?" She quietly enquired in not much more than a whisper.

"We need to head to the cellar. There is a sealed room where we will be safe." Richard gently squeezed her arm. "Charles is safe but Nesar, Bashira's brother is missing."

"Charles safe." Molly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Richard drew her back to the present and he issued some clear instructions to collect the baby box and he started to instruct the family to head downstairs.

"Is it a game Grandad?" Sam enquired and Richard gave a nod and explained that there was going to be a heavy storm and they needed to head to the cellar. They headed downstairs with the children and went into the basement flat. The walk in wardrobe revealed a door behind the floor to ceiling mirror. Sam's face was full of excitement when he saw the room with some chairs, a shelf with boxes and a further door.

Molly's mobile rang as they were settling the girls and the screen revealed a call from Rebecca. The call was connected to a very anxious Rebecca. "Why is nobody answering the door?"

"Sorry I did not hear it. I am on my way." Molly closed her phone and spoke to Richard. "Close the door. I will go and get Rebecca. You know it is me as I will knock twice."

Before there was time to reply Molly disappeared back into the bedroom and switched the bedroom light off. She headed up the stairs towards the front door. Rebecca had sounded scared and Molly headed towards the front door with trepadation. She slowly opened the door to Rebecca, her complexion was white and the reason became quickly clear. Rebecca was pushed forward by a firm hand followed by the unmistakeable barrel of a gun held by a figure wearing traditional Afghanistan clothes. The figure was unmistakeable as a man. Molly had instant recognition – Nesar.

"The wife." Nesar spoke as he pointed the gun at Molly. He did not seem to have recognition that they had met before. The last time she was in uniform with her hair tied back and looked entirely different. Nesar leered at her. "Perfect wife. I think he would want to exchange to keep you perfect."

The barrel of the gun was used to lift her face and she kept her eyes downwards trying to not encourage recognition. Nesar pushed them forward into the hallway and towards the family room.

"Are you alone?" He enquired and Molly nodded with her back to him as she put a hand to her lips to send a message for Rebecca to keep quiet. "Sit," he pointed to the sofa with his gun and Molly pulled Rebecca down beside her.

Nesar moved to look around the room and went to the curtain to check. While he pulled it back and headed to the door to look into the hallway. Molly managed to make a baby sign with an ok and pointed towards the floor. Hoping that Rebecca would understand the rest of the family were safe and downstairs. Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"Phone him." Molly called Charles' phone and waited for it to connect.

"Molly . How are you?" Charles' voice had enquiry and Molly could tell that there was a lot of hidden meaning.

"Missing you. Your parents' took everyone out to the Cellar Room for something to eat. I think they were hoping they would stay there until you called them." Nesar pointed the gun at her face and she knew that he wanted to her to get him here. "Are you on your way yet?"

"Sweetheart been held up by police and filling out two section information. I don't need to wait out for long." Charles' firm clear voice gave her such strength.

Molly squeezed the phone and replied. "Rebecca and I will have a catch up. Aaggh!" A crack from the gun butt across her jaw.

"Molly?"

…

The phone cut out and Charles' went ashen. The van was driving along the quiet roads to Bath and he turned to the other occupants. "We have to get there soon. He …hit….her!"

"Twenty minutes and we will be there." Kinders squeezed Charles' arm.

"Rebecca is there with Molly. The rest of the family are safe in the basement."

"Tough lady you have got there, Charles!" Mathew Burns smiled reassuringly. "Can't wait to meet her." Charles smiled in acknowledgement and nodded.

The van ate up the miles and the men sat deep in thought. Glances across to Charles as he ran fingers through his hair in desperation.

Charles remembered the last time Molly had been in contact with Nesar and the smack he had given to her. He had split her lip and Charles remembered the anger he had felt. If Molly had not put a hand on his arm to say 'don't hurt him' then Charles knew he would have been completely unprofessional and laid into Nesar.

Molly had been so brave and he knew that she was not scared of anything but he worried that Nesar had hurt her. He could not think that he would not get to the house and that he would find Molly and his family safe. The thought that anything could take her from him was unbearable. He willed the journey to go quickly.

The van pulled into an adjacent street to Royal Crescent. Mathew Burns briefed the joint operation and waited to get the green light to move.

….

Molly took the cloth from Rebecca to stem the flow of blood to her face. Her jaw was stinging and she could feel the swelling to her cheek. Rebecca looked shocked and was warily watching Nesar wondering what his next move was going to be.

Nesar was looking at the pictures on the wall unit. He picked up one with interest and looked back at Molly. He walked over to the sofa and grabbed Molly by the neck and pulled her up. Molly looked him in the face and she then saw her fear – recognition. He sneered a smile and tightened his hold. "The medic. The price just went up."

He pushed Molly back onto the sofa and she clutched her throat while managing to take some large gasps of air. Molly looked at him directly and wondered what his next move was going to be. She knew that he was very dangerous and they needed to protect Bahsira at all costs because if he found her then he would kill her. He thought that Bashira betrayed her family honour and wanted to make her pay.

Next there was a crash and the room started to fill with smoke. Rebecca reached for Molly but she was gone and put her hand over her mouth. Hands reached for her as she went to scream and then a mask was placed over her mouth.

Kinders lifted her clear and took her towards the door and outside. He left her in the capable hands of the police and then proceeded back into the house. The family room was cleared and quickly moved through all the downstairs. All clear.

Charles indicated to go upstairs and the men used their night navigation to follow. They proceeded into the first bedroom that was clear and then moved to the nursery. All seemed clear but then Charles heard a noise from the nursery. He hung back and waited for the door to the cupboard to open. Molly was held by the neck with a gun to her head and Charles had never been so frightened in all his life.

Nesar saw Charles and pushed Molly forward with the gun at her temple. "Back or I shoot her." He grinned and looked directly at Charles. "Her price is you bring Bashira here." Charles could see the fear in Molly's eyes but determination that he would not get Bashira.

They moved forward into the hallway with Charles moving backwards keeping watch on Nesar. A blow to the head as Nesar did not see Brains beside the doorway with his rifle. The gun pointed at Molly's head fired and Charles moved forward to catch Molly. She collapsed into his arms and as he held her close and shouted.

"No, No." He pulled off the night navigation goggles and put his head beside hers. "Molly," he cried. Tears streaming down his face. Gently a hand reached out to stroke his cheek and he lifted his head to see her beautiful eyes. "My love," he called as he rained kisses.

"Ditto," he heard from the sweetest voice. Commotion was going on around them as Nesar was moved but all Charles could do was hold onto the most precious thing in his world – his Molly.

**One final chapter to go. Please read and review if you are able and thanks to everyone for their kind words. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – MEMORIES AND DREAMS**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and it has been amazing to know that people have enjoyed this story. I think the greatest compliment is when people take the time to read and if they have a chance to review then it is wonderful. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

The ambulance journey to the hospital had been achingly long in its short journey. Charles had perched at Molly's head in a seat but had needed a firm command from the paramedics to put on the seat belt. The very capable paramedic had worked on Molly to bandage the wound to her head, place the ECG leads on her chest and make sure the oxygen masked stayed in place.

Molly needed the same firm command as her husband as she was trying to sit up, pull the mask of her face and try and talk to this strong, worried man. The cannulae in her hand put in much needed painkillers to settle Molly and this allowed the paramedic to work swiftly to stabilise her on the short journey.

"Charles, you need to wait here and give the receptionist Molly's details." The paramedic directed Charles to the waiting room. "We need to take Molly to resus and let the doctors do their job."

Charles slowly turned to see Molly disappear through the resus doors. The memory of the blood pouring from Molly's head had caused his heart to stop beating and the world to take on a slow motion. Nesar lying on the floor motionless while Brains knelt down to check Molly's pulse and shout for an ambulance. A dressing was applied to Molly's head and Nesar was taken away and the men from two section gathered to the landing to watch Bossman holding his Dawesy, stroking her cheek gently and talking about how lucky he was. Lucky to be married to his beautiful best friend and the love of his life.

…..

Hours seemed to drag and Charles sat with his head cradled in his hands, paced the floor, drowned in crap coffee and just waited. Richard arrived and just gave his son the strength he needed. There was no need for words as the look that passed between father and son said all that needed to be said. Richard worried for his son as he had never seem him care so much about another human being and the possibility that he might lose her was too much to bare.

The doors of the resus opened, a doctor in green scrubs approached. "Mr James. I am Mathew Forsyth and I have been treating Molly. There is a room over here where we can talk." He moved to open a door across the waiting room and waited for Charles and Richard to enter.

"Is she alive?" Charles' voice quivered as who wanted to ask that question but he needed to know.

"Yes she is very much alive." Mathew waited for Charles to sit down before he fell down. "The head wound proved very tricky as we could not stop the blood initially and Molly started to lose become unconscious. She has a severe concussion but we have managed to relieve any pressure and she is sleepy but is going but to be fine."

"What about the bullet?"

"The gun did not cause her head injury. It was definitely a blow to the head sustained when the weapon came down onto her attacker. The edge of the weapon caught Molly and that was the cause of her injury.

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me. But remember she is very sleepy and has a very sore head."

Charles followed the doctor into resus and saw Molly on a bed in the very left of the room. There was a monitor beeping showing a variety of different numbers but it seemed very stable and the nurse typed information into a computer beside the bed.

"She is just sleeping. You can go and sit beside her. Let her hear your voice."

A seat was placed so he could sit beside Molly and hold onto her very small hand. It felt warm and he gripped it gently and turned it so he could kiss the back of her hand.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! I have been worried out of my mind but the doc says you are going to be fine. It is because you have a hard nut but wait until I tell Brains that he needs to work on his aim and not to take my missus out as well as the enemy."

The heart rate monitor started to alarm. Charles looked to the nurse as she approached and pressed the mute button.

"Molly is able to hear your voice and is responding to you being near. Keep talking to her."

"Woman! Would you stop scaring me!" He stroked her face as he spoke and smiled. "We need to go somewhere very quiet when you decide to open your eyes and have some family time."

He noticed her eyelids trying to open and he stroked her face again. Those beautiful green eyes opened and blinked to focus at the lights. Then her head turned slightly and saw him smiling at her. Charles felt tears in his eyes and knew that he had never felt more thankful that lady luck had been shining on them today.

"Love you Bossman." Her voice was very slight but the words were like magic. He reached forward and place his lips to hers very gently.

"Ditto."

….

The commotion on the ward woke her from a very wonderful dream. A dream that involved Charles and her, a bed and amazing closeness. Molly opened her eyes and knew that she wanted to give a piece of her mind to the person who had woken her so rudely. All became clear when a noisy group of squaddies appeared at the door to the private room and pushed open the door.

"Molls know you would be glad to see us."

"I don't think she had any choice Corporal K." Mansfield Mike placed a large bouquet into her arms and a smacker on her cheek. "Hey gorgeous. Missed me?" The answering groan was what he expected to hear and he just smiled in mock ignorance.

Brains stood beside the door looking very uncomfortable. "You ok, Molls?"

"My nut is made of hard stuff." She smiled and held out a hand. "You saved me and I am so thankful." Brains reached forward and took her hand and sat beside her on the bed.

"As long as you are going to be ok."

"Never better. I promise you wombat! I hope you brought some chocolate as that will help me on the road than fruit.

"You ungrateful wench." Kinders answered as the men were full of relief that their Molly was going to be ok. She was the sister, best friend and sometimes mum that they all relied on. She was family.

The men stayed until a stern nurse came and ordered them all out saying that Molly needed to rest and they were making too much noise. Apologetics looked passed between them and they left with the same flurry and chaos as they arrived.

….

A few hours later, the door opened again to the very people she had been waiting for. Charles pushed open the door with his elbow as he manoeuvred the double buggy into the room. Molly sat up in bed and smiled happy with her arrivals. Charles leaned over and kissed her thoroughly on the lips and when she reached her arms around his neck for more he obliged. A little while later he drew back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I would say that you have been missing me Mrs James." His deep baritone voice was magic to her ears and she nodded. "But I have two little girls who have been missing their mummy." Charles reached into the buggy and lifted out Katie and placed her in Molly's arm as she sat back against the pillows.

Molly looked into the beautiful face of her little girl and reached down to kiss her soft curls. Charles brought Lily forward and held her beside Molly so that she could reach and kiss their other daughter. Molly felt contented being here with her family and was amazed that they had all survived. Being back with two section had been wonderful but all she wanted was right here in this room and the only person missing was Sam.

Charles reached to catch her tear on his fingers and looked at him. "You chose the moment it is all over to shed a tear. You amaze me, my darling." He reached to pass her a tissue. "Every moment I was away was torture. The thing that kept me going was relieving all out time together. Memories and dreams of our life so far. I can't wait to make many more, my Dawesy."

"Ditto!"

…

**I hope this was worth the wait and thanks to everyone who have read my stories so far and all the wonderful reviews. Hopefully I will be able to continue with these wonderful characters in the future. Kind regards.**


End file.
